Oops
by Kiwi182
Summary: Amu's gone to live in england, a english family move to japan. ikuto and tadase are vampires serching for their true loves. will they fall for the english families daughtersor will they serch for Amu in hope she will chose one of them? rated M for chap12.
1. Chapter 1

Oops!

This is my second fanfic because I couldn't think of anything to write for the other one 'oh, amu what next?'

So here it goes, I apologize in advance if it sucks.

This is the story of to young vampire boys, Ikuto and Tadase, brothers. They have lived for over 100 years, both competing for the same girl, Amu. But she cant decide.

What will happen when Amu moves and they don't know?

This story contains violence and romance. Rated M for later chapters.

The couples are OcxIkuto, OcxTadase, AmuxOc.

My Oc's, Kiwi, Kiri and Josh.

Chapter 1: who to chose?

Amu's POV:

It was late summer when both Tadase and Ikuto confessed to me, they both are giving me time to chose, but I cant I love them both, Tadase the prin… I mean king. And Ikuto the perverted black cat bad boy. Who to chose?

"IKUTO GET OUT OF MY BED!!!!!!" I screeched at the perverted cat boy, this is the 10000th time he's been in my bed when I wake up. T_T god I'm gunna kill him one of these days!!!! "No" he replied stubbornly. Oh that's it "GET OUT IF YOU WANT ME TO CHOSE YOU!!!!" at that he sprang from my bed to the floor staring at me with his huge sapphire eyes, like a kitten wanting to play, smirking. I sighed this will never end will it? I knew that answer to that already, no it won't not until I chose Tadase or Ikuto.

Ikuto's POV:

This is fun she's all red. Hehe ^^ I love annoying her and teasing her, well any thing to make her blush. She looks angry but I don't care if she hit me I'd just laugh and she'd blush and so on. Im glad my little brother Tadase isn't here because it wouldn't be as fun seeing them making kissy faces at each other. Yuk! L I feel sick just thinking about it, and she must have noticed because she looked at me tilting her head a little then asked "is something wrong?" I looked at her then replied "No I… I …. I have to go" I stood up and walked to the window, as I opened it I felt two small arms wrap around my waist. Looking down my eyes met her big honey gold orbs. "see you soon" she said letting go I just nodded and made my escape before I said something I'd regret.

Just as I got to her garden gate I saw a white van drive past saying 'Vinnie's van rental' it stopped just down the street from where I was but I kept walking hands in pockets head down thinking of how to win Amu's heart.

Tadase's POV:

Oh so that's where he went, I had followed my brother all the way to the park and further to Amu's street then I lost him, Dang cat! But when he came out of Amu's window it hit me, what has he done?, what if she called him there because she's chosen him? I had to check. Once Ikuto was gone I walked casually up to her front door and knocked. A few minutes later her mum answered "oh, hello Tadase-kun." she greeted me "hello is Amu here?" I greeted her back, damn I forgot her name….. I thought about it while she got Amu, Midori that's it. I smiled as she came back to the door "um, she's upstairs if you want to go see her?" I nodded and she let me in "thank you Midori-san" I smiled at her and she flushed a bright pink and giggled.

I made my way up stair and knocked on Amu's door "come in" she said I opened the door "hi Amu" I said in a small voice she looked at me "oh, hi T-Tadase, what brought you here" she was packing a box "um… are you moving?" I asked "no I was just looking through some of my old stuff to see what I want to get rid off." she smiled causing me to smile, the funny thing about Amu was she knew that me and Ikuto are vampires yet she chooses to be are friend, but im trying my best to make her love me.

Amu's POV:

Oh god I can't tell him im moving he'd be devastated just like I couldn't tell Ikuto. Oh well they will find out soon when im gone, im going to live in England while an English family move in to my house. I don't want to go but that's the only choice I have because of my parents jobs and Ami's new singing classes. She's only 7 and she has a record deal.

"so how are you?" Tadase asked me "fine, you?" "im fine, do you want to go out today?" I thought about it for a few seconds but I couldn't I had to pack. "um.. Sorry but I can't I have to help my mum with the shopping. Sorry" it wasn't a complete lie I did have to go shopping with my mum but once we got to England. "oh, ok I guess I'll see you around" Tadase said frowning, oh god I can't stand to see him like this I know he's a vampire but it hurts me.

"good bye Tadase." I said "yeah see you Amu." he gave a small smile then I hugged him to say goodbye once again. Once he left I finished all of my packing and then my room was completely empty except the bed and the desk. I looked at my watch oh no its 10:30pm I should go to sleep we have a plane to catch at 7:00am. And with that I got ready for bed and cried myself to sleep. Im going to miss all of my friends here and the worse thing is I couldn't even say goodbye to them.

Normal POV:

Amu was on a plane that had just landed in England and the Summers family had just landed in Japan, the Summers family consisted of Vince the dad, Liz the mum and there two daughters the oldest at 16, Kiwi and the youngest at 13,Kiri (weird names I know but hey I couldn't think of any)

Once they were of the plane they gathered their luggage and headed to the front exit to call a taxi, their father could speak fluid Japanese and so did their mother but the two girls could speak it but not the complicated words well not yet. They called the taxi and were on there way to their new home.

Once there they were met by the movers and started to un pack it had been two hours later and every thing was un packed, rooms re-painted.

Their parents room went from white to a pale blue, Kiri's went from baby pink to hot pink and Kiwi's from hot pink to a dark blue (lol Ikuto's hair colour XD)

Kiri's POV:

I don't like it here and I've only been here for four hours, im practically ripping my hair out, Kiwi's blasting her music in protest, ahh, The middle by Jimmy eat world I smiled I think I'll go hang out in her room. As I walked down the hall to her room the song changed to lost in the sterio by All time low, I literally ran to her room. Knocked on her door and a muffled "what" was heard "it's me can I come in?" I waited only to have the door fly open and be grabbed by a pissed of sister. She slammed the door shut as she dragged me in "ow" I complained she let go and broke down crying. OMG she never cry's I bent down beside her and put my arm around her "Kiwi what's wrong?" she shoved her phone at me, I took it a read the text dated a few minutes ago it said "Kiwi, you left y??? don't you love me? Well I guess not, its over between us I never want to hear from you again, plus I was gunna bump u the other day but I thought I was gunna get lucky with u. what was I thinking ur a goody-two-shoes this is me saying ur never gunna get a gd relationship like that" then it ended "oh that little…… is wanker to small a word for him?" I looked at my sister she looked at me thought for a second then we both burst out laughing "thanks Kiri, I don't know what id do with out you" "well you wouldn't have any one to punch, kick, bite, tackle to the floor or scream in the ear in the mornings to get up" I listed all the tings she does to me but I don't care because she my sister and im always smacking her around the head any way so yeah typical sibling behaviour.

It was close to midnight when I left her room and she went to get ready to shower and get ready for bed.

Kiwi's POV:

After my little break down and a shower I felt a little better and a hell of a lot better because I had just spent like four hours talking to my little sister I know its weird but we're like each others best friends we can tell each other any thing and not have to worry about it spreading.

Any way after getting dressed for bed I walked to my room it was dark so I tuned on the light, walked over to my bed, I hope I can sleep. I pulled back my covers and "OHHHHH MYYYYY GODDDDDDDDD!!!!!!" I screamed hitting the wall beside my door. The figure sat up looking straight at me I pointed at him "w-wh-who a-a-are y-y-you???" I asked he smirked at me then I tried backing up more but the wall wouldn't budge. "Im Ikuto, and you are?" his voice was like velvet it could put you in to a trance but not me

"I-im K-K-Kiwi" "hum Kiwi what an odd name" he tilted his head I blinked and he was right in front of me only inches away causing me to turn my head to the right to see if I could escape, no chance I was in the corner, trapped. I gulped and still looking right he licked my neck, that's when I jumped to my feet pushing him back "WHAT THE HELL!!!" I screamed wow im surprised no ones come to see why im yelling. "you taste good" my mouth dropped open "huh?" I was confused, I blinked again and he was gone, "what the….?" then one muscled, long arms wrapped around my waist and the other tilted my head to the side, I struggled but he didn't move "damn it.." "don't try to get away its useless to try" "huh?" "im a vampire and you're my prey" he licked my neck again "gross! And there's no such things as vampires" I stated "oh really?" "yes really cos if you were a vampire you'd be all cold, incredibly strong and have pointy fangs…… wait you r cold, and strong but so can any one" "you sure, do I have to prove im the living dead?" "um….. Yes" I was getting a thrill out of this I love the whole supernatural stuff. "if you insist" and with that he bit me neck I could feel the sharp sting of his teeth, I panicked and managed to squirm my way out of his hold, once free I covered my neck and then looked at my hand, blood. Oh no "you…. You are a vampire" "I did tell you didn't I?" "yes but…." then I remembered the blood looking at my hand again no one of my smartest ideas I cant stand the sight of my own blood, and sure enough I fainted but I never felt the hard floor I felt something soft, cold and strong supporting me.

Ikuto's POV:

Damn It Ikuto I slapped myself. Hard. " damn why, why did I do that?" I don't know why but I kinda liked this Kiwi girl she amusing, not like Amu. Wait where is she? This is her house, right? Oh well I'll phone her later but first im gunna wait until Kiwi woke up. "Kiwi, hum" I tested her name out not bad she did taste like Kiwi's weird I seem to go for girls that taste like fruit. I shook my head and looked at the unconscious girl. Hum maybe I'll clean up the blood judging by her reaction to it, it would not be good if she fainted again. So I cleaned her neck and saw my mark on her pale neck. Tempted to bite her again I looked away from her and scanned the room, she had a good tasted in movies, mostly horror, her music selection wasn't that bad really similar to mine really and for the first time I noticed her walls, they were the same colour as my hair. She also had hundreds of posters up, blink 182, all time low, youmeatsix, and many more wow she's from England I thought I recognised her accent.

She started to stir, her eyes flashed opened looking straight at me then she………

To be continued……

Lol hope you enjoyed it

If you have any ideas the please feel free to post them in the reviews….

Go on push it, I dare you…… just push it!!!! XD

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

Well here goes chapter 2, I kinda shortened it abit, any way please enjoy.

Chapter 2.

Small re-cap:

She started to stir, her eyes flashed opened looking straight at me then she………

To be continued……

….. She did the thing I never expected any human to do. She through her self at me glomping me to the floor, now normally I would have kept my balance but she surprised me. Once on the floor my eyes wide, mouth slightly open, she sat up grinning ear to ear, "uh… why are you grinning?" I asked. She didn't reply, that's when I noticed the evil glint in her eyes. "are you gunna answer me?" there was a long silence then finally she spoke "wow, I cant believe it, your really a vampire…" I nodded, her eyes became playful like a kitten with a ball of yarn, then she glomped me again "COOL! A real vampire" okay… she seriously has a problem. I hooked my arms around her to pry her off me with out hurting her.

A few seconds later I'm free, what a relief. I sat her on the bed she had her arms crossed and she was pouting, "uh, Kiwi?" she didn't look at me but she did reply with a humph. To be honest she looked, cute…….. Wow wait rewind, cute… since when did I call people that? not since I was 3 I think… any way I liked this girl she was really interesting.

I stared at her trying to think how I could get her to speak. Minutes passed, hours, she still wouldn't look at me, I kept staring then "WHY DO YOU KEEP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!?!?!?!" I covered my ears, ow and now I know why girls have such high voices, so they could make people def when they scream.

"OW! Why'd you scream so loud?" "cos you keep staring at me" "well then say some thing then, I don't like th.." I was broken off by her phone. Her ring tone was one of my favourite songs, face down by the red jumpsuit apparatus. I looked at her as she answered "hello" "….." "ok sorry" and she hung up and laughed "who was that?" "that was my mum telling me to stop yelling at my self" she giggled again. "ok" her mum must think her daughters crazy.

After about half an hour we started to talk about random stuff like Who Amu is, why I like her and why I didn't leave when I didn't find Amu here…. That stopped me, why am I still here? Why isn't this girl im talking to dead? Why couldn't I kill her to keep her quiet, to stop her from telling people a bout me? All good questions, and I could probably only answer them over time. During my thinking I didn't notice that Kiwi was slowly falling to sleep, I looked at her clock. 6:15am. Oops, "I'd better be going" I stood up only to have her gripping my top "why? Will I see you again?" I thought for a bit "I guess you will see me again but I have to go" I looked into her glossy green eyes and know I know why I was here I was falling for her, every minute I spent with her I was falling deeper and deeper in love with this girl I'd only met a few hours ago. And I didn't know how much more I could take with out turning her so I could stay with her forever.

"when will I see you again?" I took another minute to think " tomorrow, the park, just down the road"

She nodded "what time?" "lets say 9, I'll come get you if you want" "ok, see you then" she let go off my top and I slipped through the window I had entered shutting it behind me. I jumped onto the roof and was gone, jumping from roof to roof in the early hours of the morning, I could tell it was going to be a good day, sun shining, birds chirping, people out and about, kids playing. And yes us vampires can go out in the sun, with out sparkling might I add. And id be getting to know Kiwi more.


End file.
